


A Day with Asmodeus

by KieiJei



Series: Daily Devildom RP sessions [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Abuse, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars, Shopping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: **Asmodeus was written by Asmo of the Daily Devildom RP group on Facebook!**Mitsuki has never known pleasure, until today. Who better to show her, than the Avatar of Lust himself!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daily Devildom RP sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Day with Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asmo and Mitsuki RP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563725) by Asmo and Mitsuki. 



> I am soooooo excited to post this. I had a lot of fun roleplaying with Asmo and I know you will love this!

Looking in the mirror, Mitsuki shrugged. She was wearing her black jeans and an oversized hoodie to hide her black tank top. She pulled her multicolored hair into a messy bun and adjusted her black and blue thick framed glasses over her amber colored eyes. She slipped on her knee high black leather boots with buckles up the sides, and headed out to do some browsing at the shops. She put her hood up, letting the sides and over grown bangs cover her face. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. She never thought she would run in to Asmodeus.

Asmodeus, having finished his early morning beauty regime, the avatar of lust all but glided down the hallway on his way to the dining room. If he wasn't careful, he would be late and he loathed being bundled in with his idiotic older brother  
  
Mitsuki froze when she saw Asmodeus. She was giving her best attempt at trying to sneak past him so she could leave. She rarely ate and seemed to always be avoiding the Avatar of Lust. She pulled the hood down over her eyes as she tiptoed, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"Too little too late I'm afraid dear!" Asmodeus put his arm out stopping her, leaning down to peer under her hood "Why do you ALWAYS try and avoid me hmm?"

"Eek! I..um... I'm not..." Mitsuki stuttered trying not to look at him. She tried backing away. "I'm just... gonna go do... some shopping! Gotta go!" She said trying to make excuses.

"What a WONDERFUL idea" Asmodeus leaned in closer forcing her to take a step back "Lets go together"

Mitsuki gulped hard as she took a step back. "You would be bored... if you went with me..."  
  
"I'm sure you could be..." Asmodeus pushed back her hood, letting his slender fingers linger too long than was necessary on her cheek "Very entertaining indeed"

Mitsuki shuttered at his touch, a blush appearing on her face. She bit her bottom lip softly, nearly forgetting to breathe. "Well... let's go..."  
  
Asmodeus's eyes lit up at how easily she agreed, not even needing to use his charm. "Perfect, don't hide from me again. I'm not like my brothers I would never do anything to harm you quite the opposite infact ahaha~"

Mitsuki stood about 10 feet away as she walked, pulling her hood back up. She figured he would just follow along and it would still be like shopping alone. "I'm used to pain... I have trouble with affection..." she said softly to herself.

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow waiting for her to catch up before linking his arm around hers making sure she wouldn't escape, oblivious to her anxiety towards him "What kind of trouble my sweet? Pain can be just as thrilling you know" He accentuates his point with a saucy wink as he glances down at her, a smirk at his lips.

Mitsuki, with her escape cut off, tried to calm her racing heart. "It is... a man's pleasure... so... I don't know how to... process... affection..." She was speaking low while looking away. "Pain is only thrilling for the one inflicting it." Her voice hinted at deep wounds, and she couldn't help glancing at her covered arms.

Asmodeus, still oblivious to her feelings, and sinking further into his own depraved mind, chuckled to himself. "If it's done right its pleasurable for all parties involved love, I myself excell in that department"

Mitsuki sighed looking down. "That may be true in your experience, but I'm content taking care of my own needs. I haven't met a guy who could do it. It's just a lay down and take it or please them thing." As they got closer to the shops, she was eager to get the shopping done. She was eyeing oversized mens clothes in the window.

Asmodeus quirked an eyebrow at her statement, clearly this one had never been treated as the princess she was. He took her hand and led her away further down to the street to a fancy new boutique that he'd need DYING to check out. "This one is much more our style" Leading her inside past single ensembles in bright colours, fading to pastels the further into the store they went. Nothing appeared to have price tags and there were no racks stuffed full of clothes in sight. "Now then! Where to begin!"  
  
It was so colorful and Mitsuki had no clue what to do. She looked like a statue with how frozen she was. "I..I don't know." She finally managed words. Her mind was racing.

Asmodeus stood with his chin cupped in his hand appraising her and smiled "I know just the thing!" He called over the demoness who appeared out of no where and whispered to her, casting glances back towards Mitsuki every few seconds. "Just leave everything to me dear, let's make you look and feel stunning!"

Mitsuki was not used to the attention and she had never really shopped for fitting clothes before. She looked back and forth from Asmodeus to the demoness. "It's fine... really... I... maybe I don't need anything!" She squatted down, pulling her giant hoodie over her legs. She thought if she was very quiet they might think she disappeared.

"Tut tut dear" Asmodeus said crouched next to her, gently wrapping her in his embrace. His softness in contrast to his previous behaviour. "Why are you so afraid little one? All I wanted was to treat the two of us to something nice... will you let me? Please say you will?" He lifted her chin delicately, holding her in place as he blinked slowly, searching her eyes for any hint of pleasure at all.

Mitsuki flinched at his embrace, but slowly started to ease up. It was warmer than she expected. "I'm... just nervous..." She turned bright red when he lifted her chin and her breath hitched a little. She pushed her glasses up but still felt like she was going to melt under his gaze. She was feeling things that she couldn't explain and it had her anxious. "I'll let you..." She said it so softly. She didn't know what to do about the warmth rising inside. She shyly raised her hand to Asmodeus. "I'll follow your lead. Just might need a little push... I don't have the confidence you do."

Asmodeus's serene smile and calming lilt of his voice seemed to be doing the trick as she started to drop her guard. "That's what I'm here for love, to make you feel just as wonderful as I do" He trailed his manicured fingernails along her chin "Now, shall we try this again?"

Mitsuki nodded and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure it was possible to feel as wonderful as he did, but she was willing to put it in his hands. She shivered as his nails tickled her skin, "Okay... I'll leave it in your capable hands."

Asmodeus gripped her arms and eased her back to her feet. "Now where were we..." He dismissed outfit after outfit until 2 remained. The first, a lavendar fit and flair lolita style with long sleeves and high collar with accented with silver embroidery and white lace. The second, a black floor length number with a low front and ever lower back. "Which one first darling?"

Mitsuki was instantly drawn to the lolita style dress and it was her favorite color. Her eyes were literally sparkling. "It's beautiful..." She reached out to touch it. It was the first time she had a genuine smile.

Asmodeus knew it would be that one she chose, afterall it covered her arms, a fact he had taken into account.   
Despite appearing completely self centred he watched and listened to everything she had said and done. "It matches your skin tone and hair perfectly~" The feeling he got when he saw them pleased with his choice was something akin to happiness, but it also fed his narcissistic nature. Stage one complete. She would sing to his tune in no time. "Smile more sweetness! When it reaches your eyes they sparkle as if lit by a thousand tiny stars" He stood behind her, dropping down to her level, his head so close to her ear as he swept her hair back from her face.

Mitsuki covered her mouth as a soft moan escaped her lips from his breath on her ear. Her ears were surprisingly very sensitive. Something she didn't even know herself. "Ma-may I try it on? Though... you probably have the size wrong. My huge hoodie hides... my..." Mitsuki froze trying to think of how to explain that, though short, she had been blessed in the chest area.

"Why do you think brought you here?" Asmodeus's tone was rather too seductive for a dress fitting "Help her" He all but ordered the demoness who was attending them. "I'll be waiting right out here for you love!"  
  
In the dressing room the demoness knew exactly what she was doing. Squeals could be heard as clothes were being stripped off.

"I...I can dress my-ahh!" A few minutes went by before the door opened. Mitsuki walked out meekly, face bright red.  
  
Asmodeus was reclining on the gilded chaise in the dressing area sipping Demonus, his arm supporting his head . "MY what a transformation! She's stunning isn't she? Didn't I tell you she was?" The giggling crowd of female followers that had appeared nodded along with his every word as if he was praising them and not the shy, red faced girl in front of them.

"Okay... looks like you're busy, so I can get back in my other clothes now right?" Mitsuki said as she went back in the dressing room to hide, not knowing how to deal with Asmodeus's squealing fangirls.

"Stop right there!" Asmodeus was behind her in an instant even before the dressing room curtain fell again "Keep it on, its already paid for" He stroked her shoulders looking over her head to her face reflected in the mirror. "You aren't taking this off till much later"

Mitsuki jumped a little when he appeared behind her, but eased up with his hands on her shoulders. She was awfully tense. "I-I can repay you! Where's my wallet?" Mitsuki bent over, already forgetting she was in a dress as she searched.

Asmodeus chuckled quietly at her haste, unable to stop his wandering eyes. His hands stroked along her back down towards her hips, his thumbs adding pressure along the way, wanting to ease her tense posture. "You have no idea do you love? Seeing you wearing is all the payment I need for now"

A soft moan slipped from Mitsuki's lips. It was like she was hyper sensitive for some reason. Her legs betrayed her and she dropped to her hands and knees as his hand started going down her back. The hem of her dress flipped up exposing her black lace boy short style panties. She stood up quickly, "Ss-sorry!" She looked so flustered and her words came out rushed. "No idea of what? Are you sure?"

Asmodeus's giggle was like soft rain drops falling on a lazy summer afternoon. "Oh how beautifully innocent you are love" He refrained from mentioning her panty flash, although the sight of her sent his senses on a trip to the darker recess of his mind. "Of course! I don't say things I don't mean, do you really think so little of me?" His expression and tone took on a hint of sorrow.

Mitsuki smiled softly hearing him laugh. She was starting to relax around him. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry!" She was an empathetic person and the sudden switch in emotion had her worried about him. Without thinking, she gave him a hug in hopes of making him feel better.

Asmodeus's hand at the back of her head pulled her into his chest. She was so... small and delicate! "Don't apologise love, I'm sure I deserved it after all" He caressed her back soothingly, the scent of her hair filled his nostrils and he found himself closing his eyes as he took a breath in.

Mitsuki felt bad about what she said and nuzzled his chest. "No you have been nothing but nice, I really am sorry... I let my own insecurities offend you... Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She squeezed softly. Her small hands pressing into his back.  
  
"You can smile more for a start, but save this special one just for me" Asmodeus said as he tipped her chin up and lowered himself until they were eye level. "Promise me"

Mitsuki blushed and smiled sweetly as she looked into his eyes. "I promise!" It was as if she had finally completely let down her guard around him.

"Good girl" Asmodeus chuckled as he straightened up, picking up the other shopping bags of items he had picked out and had wrapped while she was in the dressing room. "Where to next my little doll?" He was back to his normal happy self and he almost sung instead of spoke as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders possessivly. "Ciao darlings! It was lovely of you to come and find me but now we really must be off!" He escorted her out of the store, his hand guiding her at the small of her back.

Asmodeus's fangirls sighed in unison at his receding form, glaring at the girl who was capable of garnering all his attention.

Mitsuki was flushed red as he escorted her out, but didn't squirm from his touch. "All I really needed was some clothes. But... I feel like my hair really does take away from the cute outfit." She looked up at him with her thick framed glasses and messy done up hair. She looked down letting the hair fall over her face as they passed his fangirls. She still wasn't comfortable with the attention. "You have already done so much for me... I couldn't possibly take up more of your time."

"Then the next stop is Goetia!" Asmodeus ignored her protest at wasting his time, he was a fickle demon who only did something if benefitted him or he wanted to. "No arguments! It's decided"

"Bu-but.." Mitsuki bit her lower lip, stopping herself. She didn't want to accidentally hurt his feelings again due to her hesitation. "Okay!" She said trying to smile like she promised.

Asmodeus slid his hand from her back to her hip, pulling her closer, unable to resist he kissed the top of her head.

Mitsuki put her hand on her head after he kissed it. She made the cutest face trying to comprehend the feeling he gave her. The feeling of his hand on her hip, caused a reaction that she also didn't understand. It was like a heat was pooling inside her, making her crave more. She bit her bottom lip contemplating what she could possibly be feeling.

That little flutter… Imperceptible to anyone else… But not to Asmodeus, his entire being was drawn to all manner of desires. The self satisfaction he felt at making her feel that giddy, butterfly like feeling brought a smile to his face. "Now then, this is my personal stylist, he's INCREDIBLY talented in a multitude of things..." He gave a coy wink to the inccubus at the salon, who's face instantly coloured before turning his attention to Mitsuki. "Make her beautiful darling! I want her to FEEL like she looks!"

Mitsuki hid behind Asmodeus, looking shyly at the incubus. She was still trying to figure out her feelings, but pushed them out of her mind. "I'm Mitsuki... I'll-I'll be in your care. Please take care... of me..." She tried smiling, still half hidden.

The stylist chopped and brushed and pinned until she was within an inch of her life.

"I just knew you'd do her up perfectly!" Asmodeus clapped his hands together excitedly as he saw the finished product. "Come on come on! Take a look!" He pulled her from the chair and dragged her to a full length dress mirror, significantly more excited that she looked "Don't you feel just wonderful!"

Mitsuki brought her hands up to cover her mouth. A deep red blush covered her face as she almost didn't recognize herself. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She had never thought of herself as pretty before. She turned to face Asmodeus as the tears poured down her face, behind her glasses. She had the biggest smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you Asmodeus! I...I really look... pretty now right?"

"You did before sweetpea!" Asmodeus cupped her cheeks, sweeping away the falling tears with his thumbs. "But sometimes one needs reminding, isn't that right?" His voice was softer than she'd heard it before, filled with pure adoration. "Not all pleasures require the bedroom you know, my aim is to draw it out from its deepest recesses"

"You could see it before?" Mitsuki said smiling softly as she nodded, removing her glasses to wipe her eyes. Her eyes had an amber hue that you couldn't really see with her glasses on. She peered up at him, squinting slightly. "You're right. I really needed this." Her glasses had a secondary effect. They helped dull her second sight and kept her hidden from lesser evils. Even as a child, she could see things that most people couldn't. She held her hand up like she was admiring something. "You really have a beautiful aura right now." She got embarrassed after saying it outloud and quickly put her glasses back on. "What other deep pleasures are you talking about?" She tilted her head to the side slightly as she thought about it, to no avail.  
  
"Well of course it would love, every part of me is beautiful" Asmodeus beamed knowing it to be true. "But the days not over yet my little doll, and by other pleasures... I mean the other things I excell at" He adopted a slightly more sultry tone, and narrowed his eyes giving him a more seductive air.  
  
"What should we do now?" Mitsuki couldn't help becoming entranced by his look. "What other things do you excel at?" She was curious to know what else she might have missed while avoiding him.  
  
"Well we can hang around town more or I could take you back to the house to... show you what you want to know" Asmodeus's finger tips trailed down her cheek to her neck as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Mitsuki looked completely oblivious as she decided she wanted to go back to the house. "Oh please show me!" Mitsuki blushed softly at the tingling sensation his fingers caused on her skin. She bit her bottom lip softly as he got to her neck.

"As you wish, my little lamb" Asmodeus knew he'd already won and could drop her whenever he wanted, except he didn't want to. Her reactions to his tactile nature were intriguing.  
He chuckled to himself at the image of her in his mind and the multitude of expressions she could possibly have. Keeping his hand firmly on her back he guided her back to the house.

As they got to the house, Mitsuki froze. She didn't take in to account that someone else might see her. "Wha... what if someone sees me like this?" Her heart pounded and she was already trying to back away. She put her hands to her face as she blushed.

"So what if they do? You just hold your head up high and carry on as if you own the place!" Asmodeus proceeded to nudge her forwards while demonstrating.

Mitsuki gulped and did her best to follow his lead, even though it looked forced. She spent most of the walk to his room trying not to look up. "We made it..." She said taking a deep breath, obviously very tense.

Asmodeus smirked as he unlocked and opened his door, holding it open for her. "Who did you think we'd see? Everyone is busy this time of day" He wanted to gauge her reaction to his room, closing the door, locking it with a "click" and standing with his back firmly against it blocking the only exit.

"I'm not sure. Guess it was silly of me." Mitsuki laughed it off as she walked in the room. She looked around in awe. "Your room is so pretty!" She exclaimed happily with a smile. When she heard the door lock she turned to face him. Suddenly she had a cold chill run down her back. "So... wha-what did you...want to show me?" She gulped. It was only once she noticed how he was blocking the door, that she realized what she did. She willing walked right into a demons room. The one demon that she had been cautious of all this time. For some reason her body was heating up at the thrill of it, but her mind was racing.

"My little doll why so worried all of a sudden?" Asmodeus said with his calm, singsong like tone just as it had been all day. "I'm merely answering your question, isn't that what you wanted?" He casually made his way across his room towards her, twirling the loose tendril of her hair in his perfectly manicured fingers. "Isn't that what you desired?"

"Sorry... the way you were against the door gave me a chill." His voice helped calm Mitsuki's nerves, and she wondered what caused her to react that way. "Yes, that's what I wanted." She said regaining her smile. She got goosebumps when he played with her hair. She looked into his eyes trying to get a read on him. "Yes, your right." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"My dear I will show you just how incredibly good you can feel" Asmodeus's fingers brushed her ear as he tucked the stray hair behind it while sliding his other hand around her waist pulling her into him. He gazed down at her, so small, so fragile.

Mitsuki's breath hitched as his fingers brushed her ear. She held on to his shirt, trying to suppress a moan. His warmth added to the heat rising inside her. She looked up at him, still not understanding the feeling swirling inside her. "I'm... in your... care" She said softly, taking in his scent.

Asmodeus had her exactly where he wanted her, under his control. His eyes soft, watching her every reaction as he leaned closer, closer… "Perfect" His lips brushed against hers at his breathy whisper as he nuzzled her cheek without breaking eye contact.

A bright blush formed on Mitsuki's face as their lips briefly touched. Her skin tingled as he nuzzled her and her hands grasped his clothes tightly. Her heart was racing, not knowing what to expect. Her breathing was slightly uneven as she bit her bottom lip.

Asmodeus thought to himself, 'that nerves he senses? She was tense again. Or maybe it was his affect or her?, "Relax love, I won't eat you... unless you want me to that is" He dropped kisses as soft as rose petals along her jaw, moving gradually to her neck achingly slow while his hand holding her against his perfectly formed body caressed her hip.

"Eat me?" Mitsuki was confused and didn't realize she said it outloud. She had always been the one in Asmodeus's position. Never on the receiving side. However, the thought quickly left her as she moaned into his ear. She pressed herself against him as her body started burning.  
  
Asmodeus's other hand moved to the back of her neck, stroking to soft baby hairs there. He shifted his weight to conceal the fact he was unlacing the back of her dress. "Is that what you want love? To be eaten? I assure you I can work wonders" To add pressure to his case he twirled his tongue deftly around her earlobe before teasing it with his teeth. "Let me hear your voice darling, sing for me"

Mitsuki's knees started to give out as she felt his tongue. "Mmnn ahh...Asmo, it...unn...feels good. Eat me...more." She moaned, thinking that is what he was talking about. She clawed at his chest as her desire started to pool between her legs.

Asmodeus supported her on his arm before dropping them both on his rose filled silk covered bed. "What else love... tell me what you want" His velvet lips took hers as he slid a hand down the front of her dress, cupping her ample breast through the fabric. "Tell me I'm everything you desire"  
  
Mitsuki thought for a moment and wasn't sure. "I want you to touch me more... It makes my body react in ways I'm not used to... but it feels good..." The feel of his lips against hers caused fireworks throughout her body. She smirked pulling away. "They are squishy but do nothing for me." Her uncertainty left her unsure how to tell him. So she did the only thing she knew. "My turn." She said trying to take control as she softly teased his ear with her mouth.

The smirk that twisted Asmodeus's lips was purely predatorial. "Oho my doll has some spark?" He narrowed his eyes, challenging her. "Show me"

Mitsuki was all too familiar with pleasing others. That is all sex ever was, was pleasing others. She smirked pulling his hands away from her body and pinning them down with her knees as she climbed on top of him. "Okay" She started with kissing and nibbling on his neck as her hands slipped up his shirt to tease his nipples.

Asmodeus refused to take his eyes off her, this meek little girl who did everything possible to avoid him, who thought she could overpower him. He let her, noticing her smirk was a pasted on expression of one who had never been on the receiving end of carnal pleasure. "So you've done this before love, but mmmm being the only one enjoying this is a little unfair"

"Unfair? This is how it always is. It's all I know. Isn't this how it is supposed to be? The girl pleases the guy or the other girl. And the other just lays there and enjoys themselves." Mitsuki sat up on top of him unsure of what he wanted.

"Oh sweet thing not at all!" Asmodeus sat up stroked her cheek, his tone soft and seductive. "As the Avatar of Lust it's my calling to ensure all such pleasures, not just my own do you see?" Deftly he slipped the dress off her shoulders, his fingers grazing her skin ever so slightly. "It's a 2 way street love"

Mitsuki leaned in to his hand on her cheek. "That's why I'm not good... with affection towards me... I...I don't know what to do.... your touch makes my skin tingle...my heart race...I almost forget how to breathe... it feels really good but I can't concentrate on how to return the favor...I mmmnn.." His fingers made her shudder from the pleasure, causing a soft moan to cut off her words.  
  
"You don't need to do anything love, just let me" Asmodeus's lips brushed her skin as he spoke, enjoying the reaction of her body. He wanted to draw out more of those sounds and knew exactly how to go about. His other hand crept under the layered skirt to caress the silken skin of her thigh.

Mitsuki looked wide eyed when he said she didn't have to do anything. She felt like she was going to have to have something done with her hands. "I don't...Mmm... think I can... ahhh... do noth-uhnn!" She let out small moans until his hand reached her thigh. That was when she arched her back grabbing at whatever was closest. It was probably the best feeling she had ever felt.

"Hush little doll, no need to talk" Asmodeus said as he thought to himself. The fact that she reacted so perfectly with barely a touch pleased him. She gripped his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white "I've barely even begun love" His lips met the exposed skin at the top of her breast, lavishing her with kisses, sucking the soft supple skin gently leaving little marks.

The thought that he had barely begun was overwhelming in a good way. Mitsuki wondered if this was how she made people feel. Every kiss had her moaning softly. Everytime he sucked on her skin, she would squeeze his shirt from the pleasure it brought. She unconsciously began to rock her hips softly, trying to relieve some of the tension that had started to build between her legs.

Her body was already letting Asmodeus know his magic touch was working, adding to that her soft moans of longing he slid his hand to her backside, squeezing gently, urging her to rock against him more firmly. "How can one so loved have never felt pleasure My precious lamb?" His own passion sparked everytime she tightened her grip on him.

With his hand guiding her, Mitsuki rocked harder. The firmness caused a pleasant feeling that made her body beg for more. "Loved? Hmm no... not loved... merely a tool. A tool to please others" She stopped as she bit her lip thinking about it. "I lost my innocence by someone who thought doing it to my unconscious body, would make me feel better. Since then, every relationship I have been in has been toxic. One used to beat me regularly. I was made to believe that my sole purpose was to please others. The only touch I got was painful, leaving scars or dark bruises. Even intimacy... was to lay down and take it or whatever position and take it. It mainly consisted of pleaseing them until they were satisfied. Not once has it ever felt good for myself." She gave a pained smile. "But that is the past. You have no clue how much you have done for me today. Even if we stopped here... it would give me hope... that maybe I was wrong." She couldn't keep her body still for any longer. It was aching at the thought of stopping. She rocked hard on him, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. She was frustrated that she answered so honestly and he could see her frailty that she always hid so well. She grinded into him as she clenched his shirt and moaned to the feeling. She didn't even realize her feelings were streaming down her face and falling on to him.

Asmodeus knew there was a reason behind it, and now he knew he could react accordingly. With the practised skill due to his sin, her dress was divorced from her body. "As I said before pet, I've only just started" Lowering her back into his pillows he kissed back up her throat to finally claim her lips.  
"Don't think I'm like those that came before" He traced the multitude of marks on her arm, saddened by each one. "My only intention is for you feel everything you never knew existed"

Mitsuki gasped as her dress seemingly disappeared from her body. The sudden cold brought goosebumps across her skin. She moaned softly as he kissed up her neck. Her eyes fluttered close as she found herself kissing him back. She was too embarrassed to admit he was the first to claim her lips. "I don't think that..." She flinched realizing he could see her scars. She had a deep scar across her left wrist that required stitches. It was followed by another scar that went from the middle of her wrist to right before her elbow. You could tell these were the only ones self inflicted. On her right arm was a deep x scar from a guy stabbing her with a pair of scissors, it was on the inside of her arm below the elbow. Another deep horizontal scar was on the inside of her arm above the elbow and directly over a vein. The biggest scar was on her right forearm. It spanned from the elbow inward and ending past the X scar. You could tell this was a defensive wound that should have needed a lot of stitches, but wasn't taken care of. There was a scar over her left breast, from a knife this time. There were more scars from multiple stab wounds: over the heart, below her sternum, and her left side. On her left hip you could see where someone carved 'Help me' and it had long since scarred. She tried to cover her body ashamed, after seeing his expression. "D-don't look..." She felt like he was able to see how broken she was. She felt pathetic, no matter how much she tried to hide it, her scars would always show how weak she was. Her lip quivered as he seemingly glanced into her very soul. He would never think she was pretty now. He would never want to be with a broken doll. It was all over... he saw it... she stopped her rampant thoughts at his last words. "You aren't disgusted... at how hideous... and scarred... and broken I am?" She was fighting back tears as she spoke.  
  
"Your soul is what interests me most, why wouldn't I love its vessel?" Asmodeus ran his right hand down her body as he kissed her deeply, ensuring she knew to focus on him and not dwell on the past. He propped himself up on his left elbow and slipped his hand under her neck.

"My soul?" Mitsuki's moan, from his touch, was cut off by the kiss. She let go of her thoughts and kissed him with her eyes closed. She held tightly onto his shirt as her body heated up again.

Asmodeus caught sight of her flushed body out of the corner of his eye. His nails teased the waist of her lace boy shorts. She looked cute in them earlier, now she looked downright adorable. His fingers slid downwards as he refused to break the kiss, he knew exactly where he was going.

Mitsuki was moaning an writhing under his touch. She dug her fingers into his skin at the mass amount of pleasure she felt. Her body ached for more.

Asmodeus hardly touched her and she was already reacting perfectly. The skilled manicured fingers, already slick with her essence found her bundle of nerves and pressed against it with his thumb, working in slow circles wanting to draw her out as long as possible. "I don't care what's on the outside, its what's on the inside that counts" Accentuating his point he slid his fore and index fingers inside her, already hot and welcoming.

Mitsuki's breathing was already erratic between the panting and moaning. She found herself rocking into his hand. The pleasure was like nothing she ever felt before. "So this... mmmnn... is... uhmnn... pleasu-ahh!" She tried to say as he slipped his fingers inside. She never knew something going inside her, could feel so good. She tried to use her hands to please him in any way. She felt guilty for some reason and couldn't stop her body from wanting to please him. She bit her lip trying not to be so loud.

"Let me hear you voice little one, we're the only ones here" Asmodeus, feeling her raising her hips to meet each and gentle movement of his fingers excited his own arousal.  
He positioned himself so he was half over her, pressing his hardened length against her hip. This delicate flower was blooming before him and his own breath hitched in his throat. This is what he lived for, his lifes purpose. Giving and receiving pleasure equally.

Mitsuki was instantly attracted to his pants. She rubbed him through the fabric and fumbled with his button. She tried to release his prisoner from the cage, that was his pants. It was a lot harder to do than she thought as her body was still very much in tune with his hand. Her moans were coming out louder and louder.

"Not yet love" Asmodeus's main focus was her, shifting his body to fit between his legs. He heard the whimper when he stopped his ministrations to take off her boy shorts. He eyed her face still desperate to see her reaction.

Mitsuki whimpered when he stopped but felt her body tremble as he started removing her panties. She was a mix of emotions. She was anxious, nervous, excited, panting... her body was reacting in ways she never knew. She bit her bottom lip as her body for impatience. She tried to help him remove them quicker. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she wanted more.

Asmodeus smirked at the urgency in her movements. "Maybe you've had enough for today?" He was teasing, there was no way he could stop now if he tried.

Mitsuki bit her lip until she made it bleed. Shaking slightly she gave in. "Thank you so much... for today... I... I enjoyed it..."

"Do you really believe me so cruel?" Asmodeus's tongue traced a path along her inner thigh. "I told you today is about you"

"How is it cruel? You already gave me so much." Mitsuki said as she grabbed the sheets as she moaned and arched with the the immense feeling his tongue gave her.

"I've not finished yet love" Asmodeus's tongue met the juncture where leg met pelvis, right sliding up her left leg. He nipped at the sensitive flesh, at odds with the soft touch of his lips that followed. He relished the sight of her arching against his touch and replaced his fingers inside her once again, instantly finding the grooved ridges of her upper wall. "Tell me how good I make you feel" He kissed along her outer folds, slipping his tongue in to savour the taste of her sweet wetness until finally he was kissing and sucking her swollen bud of nerves.

Mitsuki's toes curled at the pure ecstasy she felt. She was panting, moaning, and chanting his name. This was pleasure. The feeling her body begged to feel. "As-ASMO! Ahh... Mmmnn... it..feels...so... good!"

Instead of answering with words, Asmodeus continued his ministrations, her juices coating his chin as he slipped out of his pants revealing that he was infact not wearing underwear.

Mitsuki was drowning in pleasure. She felt something building inside her and she didn't know what was happening to herself. Her head fell back as her hips started moving to his rhythm. Her moans and breathing were erratic and growing with intensity. His name was on her blood stained lips as she cried out in pure bliss.

"Let it out love, let me see how much you want me" Asmodeus increased the intensity of his fingers, his other hand gripped her ass as he moaned against her letting her know he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Asmo's moaning caused vibrations that set Mitsuki over the edge with his pace quickening.She screamed his name as she let her climax wash over her. Her hands found their way into his hair as her body shook with immense pleasure. "Ahhh ASMO...that was...amazing!"

Asmodeus eyes closed as he felt her reach her peak. "Good girl" He murmured against her as he lapped at her juices, her hands in his hair sent sparks through his body. "But it's not finished yet my precious doll"

Mitsuki couldn't imagine anything to top what she just felt. Her hands were trembling as she clenched his hair softly. "I can't fathom what you are talking about... this was... the best... feeling ever..."

"You see? Pleasure isn't just a one way street love" Kissing her stomach Asmo inched his way up her body till he was leaning over her "Do you want more?" The seductive lilt of his voice matched the desire in his eyes.

Mitsuki looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Is it okay to want more? I don't want to be selfish..." She felt the heat from his body causing her emotions to stir. She wanted more. She never wanted this feeling to stop. She was just afraid of getting rebuked for it. 

"It's only natural.... and I am very willing to help"Asmo brushed his nose against hers, licking at the wound on her lip .

Mitsuki gave him the sweetest smile at his words. She found herself opening her mouth has he licked her lip "Is this magic?" She said wondering if only Asmo could experience or give these feelings.

Asmo's giggle sounded like silver bells "Yes, yes it is magic. Only I can provide you with such pleasure" Of course he was lying but he wanted to keep her around, just for a bit. He kissed her letting his tongue slide over hers as he pressed his weeping member against her, teasing himself as much as her.

Mitsuki took his words seriously and to heart. It was the best gift she had ever received. "Your amazing Asmo...I mean Asmodeus..." She blushed at what she said, but was soon too preoccupied with his lips joining hers. Her tongue danced with his until she felt the pressure at her core. She moaned into his lips as she unconsciously tried to feel it more by rolling her hips.

"Call me anything you wish love" As she rolled her hips, Asmo's member pressed hard against her bud, he moaned into her mouth as he kissed her, taking his fingers back to their previous home inside her as he gently thrust against her.

Mitsuki continued to roll her hips as moans escaped and reverberated against his lips. She put her hands in his hair deepening their kiss as the pleasure threatened to consume her. Asmo was building her up so quickly, she really believed it had to be his magic. "Asmo..ASMO...mmnnn... more... uhh please...ahhh.. I can't... take it.... AHh more! Ohh ASMO...I...I'm..." She was in sync with his thrusts and fingers, lost in the pleasure.  
  
Sensing her closeness and his inability to control his urges any longer, Asmo angled himself as he removed his fingers, replacing them with his much larger member, filling her completely he gasped letting her body to accommodate him 

Mitsuki was ALOT smaller inside than typical humans. So much that doctors told her she was tighter than a virgin and would never be able to have a child normally. She took raspy breaths as she moaned at the feeling. Her high faded a little as this new intense feeling took over. "Ahhh... so...so BIG!" She could feel him pushing against every wall. Once she got used to his size, she slowly began to rock her hips again. It felt so good and her body was begging for more. "Asmo... you feel..so good... inside me... more... I want more...show me... your magic..." She said between her ragged breathing. 

Asmo hushed her with another kiss and started a slow rhythm, thrusting gently so as not to hurt her. He was a most considerate lover always putting his partner first. "Don't rush love, there's no need to please me"

Mitsuki stilled beneath his lips and smiled softly. She brought her hand to his cheek. "It's a 2 way road right? I don't want to be the only one to feel good."

Asmo leaned into her touch, those soft perfect hands. "I guess I did say that didn't I?" He kissed her deeply and, keeping them together, he rolled them so she was atop him. Gripping her hips he thrust upwards moving her body in time. He would let her have her turn for a little bit and from this angle he could turn his adoring gaze back to her body.

Mitsuki put her hands on his chest sitting up as he filled her more deeply. She moaned as she rode him. She didn't even notice the faces she was making. She wanted to make sure he felt good.

"You're amazing *gasp* you know that?" And Asmo wasn't just saying it either. Seeing her face twist in ecstasy at the pleasure his body could bring was pure unadulterated bliss. He pulled her onto him as he thrust harder, struggling to retain his composure.

Mitsuki smiled so happily at his words. He had really brought up her self esteem and confidence. He taught her many pleasures that were foreign to her. "You're the... amazing one." She felt so good with his arms around her. She was feeling herself come undone as he thrusted harder. The position rubbed her sweet spot so well. She was moaning so loudly. "Let loose....uhn... I want to... feel all..ahh of...you..mmmnn...Asmo..." She could tell he was fighting his own pleasure and urged him to stop restraining himself.

Asmo's resolve snapped at her words as he dug his nails into her, pulling her down to him he kissed her rougher than before. "As you wish my precious doll" He wrapped his arms around her stopping and possibility of her escape. His left hand held the back of her head as he kissed her over and over barely giving her chance to breath while his pace increased exponentially as he thrust as deep as he could.

Mitsuki gasped as she felt his nails, it was another unknown pleasure. She rather enjoyed the harder kiss and the passion behind it. She had full control over her muscles around his length. It was something that was beat into her, but now it meant she could add to his pleasure. She was surprised at how this more passionate Asmo made her feel even hotter. She was a mix of moans, soft whimpers, and deep kisses. She was nearing her boiling point as her hands made their way into his hair.

Mitsuki Himeko   
"Mitsuki ahhh... darling you're nnnggg wonderful"

Asmo could sense her nearing her release and shifted his arms around her crushing her to him, only to move his leg to roll them again so she was beneath him. Her hands still in his rose gold locks he sucked on the tender skin along her neck, leaving deep red marks. Leaving one hand under her back supporting her he slid the other down her side, dragging his nails along her soft flesh, keeping the furious pace of a well practised lover.

Mitsuki gripped his hair as she arched into his touch. She bit her lip as his nails made her feel like lightning type ecstasy was going through her body. She moaned and chanted his name. She tightened her muscles around him, in time with his thrusts.

Asmo lapped at the sheen of sweat that covered her body, she tasted so deliciously sweet. The voice she used as she spoke his name was tipping him over the edge. "Tell me you love me Mitsuki... tell me I'm all you desire!"

Mitsuki had a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she moved her hands to caress his cheeks. "I uhhnn... love uhh....you... mmnn... ahh... Asmo! ...Ahh... I mmmnn ...desire you!..I...I'm.." Her hands trembled as she could feel herself mere seconds away from utter bliss.

Asmo felt her muscles clench around his length as she declared her love. That giddy feeling he got when they said that sent him over. He thrust hard once, twice, on the third time his body shuddered as he released himself deep inside her, his forehead pressed against hers as he gasped for breath, his finger nails digging into her flesh not wanting to let her go.

The feeling of his nails and warmth filling her, sent Mitsuki over the edge. She held his hair firmly as the waves made her feel like she was drowning. She let go of his hair and breathed in his scent. "Th-thank you...Asmo..."

"Anytime... my precious doll" Asmo pressed the softest of kisses to the corner of her mouth and stroked her hair.

"So what happens next..." The calming effect of him stroking her hair put Mitsuki to sleep. This tended to happen anytime someone pet her head.

Asmo chuckled to himself as she passed out with him still inside her. "Sleep little one... you're going to need it" He kissed her forehead and snuggled her into his arms. "Tomorrow I may not here" His sleepy murmur could only just be heard.

Mitsuki slept like a rock for the first time in a long time. She slipped out of bed still asleep and quickly realized she was still in Asmo's room. She couldn't find her glasses, and so she couldn't tell if Asmo was in bed or not. If so she didn't want to wake him. She grabbed her bag of original clothes and slipped her clothes on. She had no clue where her undergarments were so she just went without. She quietly made it to the door. She could see just enough that she didn't run into things.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I personally love how Asmo took the broken pieces of Mitsuki's heart, and gave her hope.


End file.
